As If She Never Existed
by Cheyanne Cullen
Summary: What if you were stolen away from everything you knew. What if in an instance your entire life was erased. How far would someone go to keep you?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Folks. Here is my new story. I don't own Twilight I'm just borrowing the characters. If your not mature enough to read this..please don't. It deals with some themes that are too mature for younger eyes. I want it known for the record: I DO not condone violence of any kind. Specially violence against women. I could write a 40 page paper on that stuff..but I won't (because I already have) Please enjoy and big shout out goes to my Beta Nails 233 because with her I could not and would not have been able to do this! **

Bella walked into her third floor apartment and slung her bag and keys onto the stool by the bar in the living room. It had been a rough week at school and she was looking forward to a long weekend of downtime. Once in the kitchen she glanced around and she saw her cell phone lying on the brown marble counter top and cursed herself for leaving it behind this morning.

She reached for it sighingas it showed twenty missed calls. She then glanced over at her answering machine and cringed when it flashed twenty new messages.

"You have got to be kidding me," she murmured to herself.

She pressed the play button and opened the refrigerator only to shut it again when she quickly realized there was nothing in there. She rolled her eyes at the idea of having to go to the grocery store but if planned to eat in the foreseeable future she would have to grin and bear it. Giving up she proceeded to grab a glass from the adjacent cabinet to fill with water from the dispenser.

"Hi, Sweetie," her first message started playing.

"Just wanted you to know that we are about to fly out. I'll try to call you as soon as I can. Love you."

"Love you too mom." Bella said

The answering machine beeped signaling for the next call "Bella, it's Alice, I'm planning our next shopping…" she grumbled "Oh, geez Alice, no more shopping."

She quickly started clicking though the rest of them, most were telemarketers, reminders of something or another, Alice again, wanting to know why she wasn't answering her cell phone either and then a few from Rose. She was about to hit the clear button when she heard a voice ringing through the apartment that she did not recognize.

"Isabella, you really should know better than to leave your cell phone at home. I'll see you soon, love." The smooth velvety male voice cut off and Bella heard the beep that signaled the answering machine was finally finished with it's calls.

When she finally pulled herself out of her stupor, she went to her hand bag and pulled out her pocket recorder. At first, she thought that maybe she was overreacting but the caller knew her by her full name and must have been in her apartment. How else would he have known about her phone? With trembling hands, she pressed record and replayed the message from the machine again. It gave her the chills as she heard the voice floating throughout the room and permeating her now goosed bumped body.

She quickly deleted the message from the answering machine, grabbed her bag and cell and headed towards the front door. She debated for a moment about grabbing some clothes but decided against it thinking it would take to long. She was fairly certain Alice and/or Rose would be able to handle that department. The fit wouldn't be a perfect match but she could make due under the circumstances.

Just as she was about to open the front door the house phone rang starting her. At first she was just going to ignore it but she looked down at the table by the door and saw from the caller ID it was Rose.

"Rose," Bella said curtly clearly wanting to leave as quick as possible.

"Well geez, what crawled up your ass?" Rose sniveled.

"Rose, I don't have a lot of time, I'm going to..." Click. Just as the phone went dead so did the lights in the apartment causing her to grab her chest and jump slightly.

"Shit!" Bella cursed.

She turned back around and locked the door and started digging around her bag for her cell. Completely obscuring her view of the presence silently stalking towards her from the shadows. She finally grabbed hold of her cell and was about to dial Rose when the phone lit up. She looked at for a moment and didn't recognize the number. Figuring it was Rose, she answered.

"Rose, listen I don't have time to explain, I'm on my way to your house right now."

"Hello Isabella," That voice again sent a new wave of shivers down her spine.

"Who the fuck is this?" Bella angrily demanded.

"YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME THAT WAY!" The velvet voice exclaimed.

"I don't know you, I don't give a shit who you think you are. I..." Bella's voice caught in her throat as she looked up and saw a shadow looming by her bedroom door.

"Fuck!" she gasped.

She dropped everything from her hands and spun back around to open the door but her assailant was quicker then she was. He slammed the door shut with one hand as the other grabbed her and spun her around to face him. Bella reacted quickly and extended her fist-ted hand to punch him soundly in the face. She heard a satisfying crack and he grabbed his now throbbing and hopefully bleeding nose.

"SHIT!" He exclaimed.

Bella hurriedly opened the door and ran towards the stairs hoping it would lead her to safety. The whole floor was completely dark as she began to hastily descend the stairs. She heard the voice of her attacker screaming down at her causing her to speed up. As she reached the bottom floor she came off the last step, when one of the heels to her black pumps caught a groove and launched her harshly towards the ground.

"AGH.." She screamed as she placed her arms in front of her in a futile attempt to stop herself. Her head, however, caught the doorknob and she landed slumped against the wooden door. Whimpering she tentatively touched her head and felt the blood seeping on her hand. She tried to scramble up as she heard footsteps approaching her, but, the knot on her head from the door knob left her dizzy and off balance, she slumped heavily back to the ground in defeat.

"Who's there!" Bella called out shakily as a shadowy figure knelt beside her.

"Isabella, what am I going to do with you?" The voice breathed into her ear.

Bella jumped up and tried pulling on the door only to have two large hands slam on the door next to each side of her face. She yelped out in surprise and spun on the balls of her feet, the palm of her left hand met with the right side of the man's clothed cheek. Even with a mesh mask on his face, she could hear the resounding smack that echoed in the almost vacant stairwell.

Bella's small hand jolted out again but this time the man caught it in his much larger one.

"You really shouldn't have done that." He said in a menacing tone that started sending more shivers down her entire body. He pulled out a long liquid filled syringe and held Bella against the door. She suddenly felt exhausted, any fight she had left she knew she had to try to conserve. She then decided her last best hope was to try andreason with him.

"Please, what do you want from me? Just...you can have whatever you want, I won't tell anyone please! I'll give you…anything, just don't kill me!"

He looked down at her as she looked up pleadingly into his eyes. The only thing that the mask didn't conceal was his eyes. They were a deep emerald green like she had never seen before and he held her in a soul piercing gaze.

"Now Isabella, why is it that I really don't believe you? Hmm…I'm already getting whatever I want. You."

Bella took a sharp intake of breath as he plunged the syringe deeply into the base of her neck. Soon she started to sway and he picked her up in one graceful sweep, holding her close to his strong chest. She could hear what sounded like a car door open and closing after as she was gently placed on the seat with a blanket covering her. She heard the velvet voiced man ordering other people around and she could hear the others talking in response but she wasn't able to make everything they said out but the velvet laced voice was clear as ever.

"Make sure you erase every trace of us being there and be sure to pack up everything and bring it back to the house. Make it look as if she never existed," she whimpered at this thought and felt a warm caressing hand petting her hair as if to comfort her. She tried to shrug the hand off, however, the drug's effects were starting to take a stronger hold on her body. The last thing she heard before she fell into the dark abyss was, 'forgive me.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay folks. This actually would have been up a lot sooner if my computer and FF would have cooperated. Then of course this weekend was busy because one of my childhood friends got married. BUT nonetheless, here it is. Hope you all like. I don't own Twilight, I do own this story though. Thanks to my lovely beta, Nails 233 for helping me. Now on to Chapter 2!**

Bella woke up sometime the next day. She opened her eyes to find a beautiful white canopy staring down at her. She felt around the bed as the sateen linens and the beautiful white down comforter rose and fell with each movement of her hand and body. Blinking a few times she sat up and looked around the room. Everything was white, yet, not hospital white, it reminded her of her friend Angela's pictures from the honeymoon suite she showed her.

Bella knew she wasn't in a hotel as everything came rushing back. She swayed a little and settled back onto the bed. Once she was sure she wasn't going to faint she stood up. She looked down and realized she had been changed.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." she cursed quietly.

Her first order of business was to find a bathroom. She looked to the right of the bed and saw a door. She rushed for it and turned the handle, it gave easily and she was standing in a bathroom that was the size of her apartment. It had a large garden tub that looked big enough for 6 people. A shower with a built in seat was in the left corner of the room. She saw another door and realized it was the toilet.

"Thank God." She whispered.

Once she relived herself. She decided that she wasn't about to try any escape or risk having the stranger that took her walk in on her wearing nothing but a whimsey piece of lingerie. She quickly found another door in the room and found it to have a large selection of clothes. Everything from designer jeans and t-shirts to formals. She shuddered at the thought of the formal and quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. As she was hastily putting them on realization quickly dawned on her that her kidnapper had way to much information about her, even going as far as knowing her size. She quickly found some socks and shoes and put them on.

She came out of the closet and was thankful that no one had entered the room. She ran to door on the opposite side of the room and wiggled the handle. It was locked.

"No!" she screamed.

She tried it again as she slammed her fist against the door.  
"Let me out here you bastard!" She yelled as she continually beat her fist against the door. Finally giving up she panted as she looked around the room. Under normal conditions this room would have been fit for a princess. She had always wanted a canopy bed with the softest linen and for it to be bright with a balcony. She looked up towards the window and noticed that it had a set of double doors. She raced to the other side of the room and yanked on it, it was locked as well. In her haste she didn't hear the other door open and someone stepping into the room. She shook the double doors to the balcony vigorously thinking that it would rattle the lock and she could at least see if an escape was within reach.

Shaking her head she slammed her hand back down on the handle and sighed.

"This is a nightmare." Bella said quietly. She turned around and was startled that a man was standing in her room. The two stared at one another and Bella couldn't read his face. She looked him up and down trying to place him so she could have an idea of who took her from her life. The only thing that stuck out at her was his piercing green eyes. After what seemed like eternity the man finally spoke.

"I see that you found something to wear. I trust that the wardrobe is to your liking. I know I didn't get the chance for formalities earlier, I apologize, My name is Edward." His velvet voice filled the air. Bella looked at him as if he had grown two heads. She tilted her head to the side as if she was studying a piece of art.

"Well, Edward, of course the wardrobe is to my liking. It fits doesn't it." she said sarcastically.

Bella rolled her eyes and began to walk away. Just as she was about to the door of the bathroom, she was spun around by Edward's strong arms. He crushed her small body between himself and the wall.  
"What the..."Bella exclaimed. "Let me go. Who the hell do you think you are?"  
Bella tried to continue talking when a large hand clamped on her mouth. She shook her head in a fruitful attempt to shake it off. When that didn't work she brought her knee up, the emerald eyed devil sensed the shift in her body and prepared himself. Instead of the intended target she hit his thigh. It was enough to create some leverage as she pushed against him and he stumbled backwards. She took her chance and leaped for the door, but once he again he was quicker. He dropped to the ground and swiped his leg under her feet. Her body began to fall backwards until she felt his arms around her.

As she struggled he threw her over his shoulder and began to walk out of the room. She pummeled his back relentlessly; it was useless. He reached another door, opened and walked in. He deposited Bella roughly onto the bed and grabbed something off the table. He climbed on top of her and held her to the mattress.

"Get off of me!" Bella shrieked.

He took her arms and his handcuffs and cuffed her to the bed. She began struggling to get the restraints off and he moved off of her. He went across the room to the closet and pulled out a roll of duct tape. Meanwhile, Bella had stopped her struggling when she realized it was useless. She looked over at him and started shaking her head from side to side.

"Edward, please...please don't do this." Bella pleaded. "I promise I'll be good, I..."  
"Oh I know you will be good Bella." He began to rip off a piece of the duct tape and was about to place it over her mouth.

"Edward, please..you..you can't put that over my mouth. It will hurt too much when you take it off. Please..just..think..I..."

"Shh, Bella...I know." Edward proceeded to place the piece over her mouth. Her eyes went wide as he reached for a syringe and pushed some of the liquid out. He once again plunged the syringe into her. She looked up at Edward and her world began to slip into the darkness.

When Bella awoke for the second time. Her body felt heavy. It didn't help that there was an arm lying across her stomach as if it was there to keep her to the bed. She looked over to see who it was and through the moonlight she saw Edward. She sighed and rolled over. It was then she realized that he had taken off her restraints.

Oh thank God. She said silently.

She gently picked up his hand and moved it to his side of the bed. After making sure he wasn't moving anymore, she crept up slowly and was about to try to stand when her foot caught in the sheet. She fell to the floor and it made a loud thump. She quickly shot her head up to look and see if Edward woken up. He wasn't moving and she figured she was in the clear. Bella cautiously walked to the open door that led to the bathroom turning around every so often to check on Edward. Notating no movement she quickly clicked the bathroom door shut and turned the lock.

After a while, Bella realized she couldn't hide in the bathroom forever. Very reluctantly she unlocked the door and opened it. Her first thought was that she was surprised Edward wasn't standing right in front of the door. She glanced over to the bed and in the pre-dawn light she saw what she thought was a figure. Shrugging it off she decided that if she was going to be kept a prisoner here, she could at least see where the kitchen was and fix herself something to eat. As if on cue, her stomach rumbled.

What a great kidnapper, Bella thought, he drugs me but doesn't think for one second to feed me. Ass.

She crept quietly to the door and turned the handle. It moved.

"Yes!" She hissed. She clamped her hand over her mouth as her eyes darted over to the still form on the bed. Still no movement.  
Hmm, maybe he drugged himself as well. Serves him right. Bella summized.

She tipped toed out of the room and gently shut the door. Finding her way to the staircase she descended slowly so she didn't wake up any one else who could be in the house. She found the kitchen easy enough and began looking through the refrigerator. Finding some bacon and eggs she rummaged around until she could find some pans to cook in. After her search was complete she started cooking breakfast. She glanced over at the light beginning to shine in and sighed.

"At least it's some sort of view." She said out loud.

She made her plate and filled her glass with orange juice and carried it over to the breakfast table that sat in front of the picture window. She was about to shovel some food in her mouth when she heard Edward scream at the top of his lungs,

"ISABELLA!"  
Her fork clattered to the plate and then fell onto the table. She scooted her chair out from under her and began looking for a place to hide. Seeing nothing she started running towards the living room. It was then she collided with something large and she flew backwards. Her back hit the edge of the bar and she lurched forward.  
"Ow. Jesus, that hurt."She cried.  
She looked up and saw it was Edward standing over her with a murderous expression.  
"Edward, I...I..."Bella fumbled through her wording. "I was hungry and thought I'd make breakfast...I..didn't want to wake you." She looked up at him and prayed silently that he would soften his stare.

"Really? You know I might tend to believe you if you hadn't tried to run away from me twice with in the last seventy two hours." Edward said.  
"But, Edward, I really did come down here to make breakfast. Are you seriously that blind?" Just as Bella said the last words of her sentence, Edward's hand struck out, striking her across the cheek. Bella clutched her face and tears began to pool in her eyes. Edward shook is head and glanced around the kitchen. There were two pans on the island filled with bacon and eggs. His eyes shot to the table and saw a plate sitting there with a glass off to the side. His eyes shot back down to Bella who had her face in her hands, crying softly.

"God, I'm an ass."Edward muttered.

Bella looked up at him and as he reached his hand out towards her she cringed and pressed herself up against the wall of the island. Her breathing became labored and Edward could see she was starting to turn colors.

"Bella, honey, you need to calm down. Your having a panic attack." Edward said. He tried to put his arms around her and that just made it worse. Bella began taking in sharp intakes of air and began scrambling away from Edward. She struggled in vain to try to regain control of her breathing, as she attempted to stand up, the lack of food combined with the panic attack had finally been to much on her body. She felt her body start to give way just as Edward's strong arms encased her. Edward gently lifted her up and it felt like he was climbing back up the stairs. Once again darkness started to fill in her peripheral vision. As her eyes began to close she glanced at Edward who wore a worried expression on his face.  
"Bella, forgive me." She blinked her eyes a few times and for the third time since her nightmare began, her world went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello Peeps! I hope y'all like Chapter 3! So I'll probably post the next chapter in about two weeks. Hopefully that will give me time to work on the next chapter for this story and my other story Heart of His Obsession. Hope that didn't confuse anyone..it's early as I type this and I'm a little sleep deprived. It makes perfect sense in my head. LOL! Anyways...Thanks to my Beta Nails 233. She's great and you guys should go check out her stories. When the Missing Come Home, Be My Sub and Realistic Love are the BEST! :) Well read on my dears and enjoy! _

_A couple of hours later, Bella slowly woke up in disbelief as she stared up at the canopy of her bed. Again, she wondered how she came to be stuck here. When she heard the door open and close and the sound of shuffling feet on the plush cream carpet coming towards the bed she chanced a peek, rolling to her side and realized that the curtains had been drawn on the bed to try to keep the bright sunlight from coming in. She looked down at her outfit and once again, she had been changed. This time it was a long white gown with soft pink roses sewn on to it, it had spaghetti straps holding it onto her pale shoulders. At the foot of the bed was a robe that matched the white satin and looked like it would go down to her feet._

Bella expected it was Edward to who had come in; instead, she saw a tiny hand pull the curtain back just enough to peek inside. Bella looked up at the girl. She was wearing a black and white maid's uniform and looked like she could not be more than sixteen. She had long brown hair that was pinned back and looked to be about five foot 3 inches in height but that was a guess.

"Ah...good Miss Bella, you're awake. It's almost time for lunch. Master Edward has asked that you accompany him on the veranda for lunch. Shall I help you get dressed?" '_Was she kidding?' _Bella thought.

"Um, I'm sorry, what is your name?" Bella asked trying to be polite.

"Bree, madam." The girl bowed her head as she spoke.

"Well, Bree tell your master that I will not be joining him on the veranda. Tell him I am very tired and would like my rest." Bree looked at Bella with alarm. She grabbed Bella's wrist and went to her knees in front of her.

"Please Miss Bella. It would be better if you came. The master…he...he can get very angry and I would hate to see something happen to you, or worse...me. Please forgive me for not putting you first I ….." Bella silenced the girl with her finger to her lips.

"Bree, honey...how old are you?"

"Sixteen madam." Bella huffed.

'_Unbelievable!_' she thought. A sixteen year old, as a maid? Really? This guy was a complete and utter lunatic.

"First off, it's Bella. Do not call me madam."

Bree cut her off; "But Master Edward said…," Bella shot Bree a look and said, "Alright, in front of Master Edward then. However, when we are like this. It is Bella. Second, I want you to go somewhere else in the house, your quarters or wherever. I will deal with your master, okay? You will not get punished for my act of rebellion."

Bree looked at Bella and nodded her head. Bella got up and reached for her robe to cover up. They walked out the door and Bree pointed in the direction Bella needed to go. Bella pushed Bree gently away from her. "Go now, Bree, and don't worry, I'll make sure your safe," Bree nodded and scurried off as fast as her tiny feet would carry her.

Bella breathed in and out before she finally reached the door. Just as she pushed it open, the wind picked up and blew around her hair. She reached up to twist it behind her so she could get a good look around, more importantly to locate Edward. She saw him at the end of porch sitting behind a newspaper. She half hoped to see her face on the front page announcing her disappearance but no such luck.

'_Good_,' she thought, '_He doesn't even know I'm here_.' She tiptoed quietly until she was directly in front of him. She was about to snatch the paper out from his hands when he spoke, startling her. She quickly put her hand back in front of her as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hello, Isabella. You know I could smell you the second you walked out the door," Edward still stayed behind the newspaper as he spoke. Bella scrunched up her face and glared at him.

"Smell me? What the hell does that mean?" Bella asked.

"Isabella, please…the language. A lady should not curse like that, unless you are a sailor or perhaps a whore?" Edward chided.

"WHAT! How dare you!" Bella screeched. "You want me to eat with you and act as if we are a couple. You have servants that call you Master; you act as if you are living in another world. Last time I checked genius, this isn't the middle ages!" Bella stomped her foot and turned towards the door. Edward dropped the paper and grabbed her hand, halting her movement.

"Isabella, I…why are you not dressed?" Edward asked confused.

"Because…I did not want to be dressed. I wasn't planning on staying," Bella huffed.

"I specifically told that girl that you needed to be woken up and tended to. She just doesn't listen." Edward muttered. He started to speak again and then he stopped himself.

"Isabella, what do you mean you weren't planning on staying," Edward's tone made Bella feel as if she were a child.

Bella sighed as she tried to yank on her hand back but Edward refused to let go. Instead, he stood up and pulled Bella towards him. As he put both his hands on her face and looked down at her, she flinched. She had closed her eyes waiting for anything and when nothing came, she opened them again.

"So beautiful," He hummed. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Edward's thumbs caressed her checks and continued talking.

"I know you put up this front. But Bella, tell me you don't feel the electric pull we have to one another? Tell me its not there." Bella considered her wording carefully. She had felt the electricity flow between them but she was not ready to admit it, especially to him.

"I...don't know what you're talking about," Bella said unconvincingly.

Edward closed his eyes and Bella tensed. Her eyes went wide as his hands left her face. She backed away from him until the back of her legs hit the chair behind her and she collapsed into it. Edward's eyes popped open and looked at Bella.

"Are you alright love?" Edward asked.

"I just don't know how to feel about you Edward. To be honest...I think you are off your rocker. You take me from my home, my life, profess your love for me and expect me to just fall for your charms. Oh…and did I mention you beat me?" She glared at Edward.

She was about to stand when Edward bent down, placing his hands on each arm of the chair and trapped her in her seat. Once again, the murderous expression was on his face.

"Isabella, I want you to listen closely. We are going to go over some rules," Bella tried to avert his gaze but he grabbed her chin to ensure she was paying attention.

"You will look at me when I address you Isabella. Now, Rule number one; anything you remember from your previous life, is to be forgotten. It does not exist anymore. So, no more ramblings of that life. You don't exist in that world anymore not to your friends, your family...anyone," Edward paused for a moment, "They don't exist. Say - it, out - loud, say it!"

Bella remained quiet when Edward finally demanded it from her, "SAY IT!"

He shook the chair when Bella refused to open her mouth. She was terrified, however, she was not about to admit to something that she knew was not true.

"Damn it Isabella, you will say it. Right now!" Edward ordered. Bella looked away trying to hide her scared expression.

"Don't make me hurt you or worse, someone else!"

She was about to say 'no' but remembered Bree. She had promised to keep her from getting hurt. "They don't exist," she whispered knowing it was not true but if it kept him from hitting her or worse drugging her again, she would appease him for Bree's sake.

"That's a good girl, now SIT and eat your lunch, you must be starving," he sat back down wearing a smug expression.

Bella refused to look at him as she ate the food that was on her plate. Silently, she hoped it was not laced with any more drugs; she had had enough for one week. When she was done, she stood up to leave when Edward did not acknowledge her movements; she continued her retreat into the house. She made sure to walk slowly and take note of her surrounding for a possible future escape. The alarm controls near each door were going to be an issue. As she entered the living room, she shivered remembering what had happened last time she was there. His voice looming from behind her startled her causing her to flinch.

"Were you looking for something?" He almost sounded amused.

"No, not really," she quickly covered her surprised expression.

"Would you like to watch some TV perhaps?" He motioned towards the sofa.

"No…I prefer to read, alone, in my room," she chided.

"Then, please follow me," he stormed off.

Instead of heading up the stairs, he led her to a door she had not yet seen. When he opened the door, Bella was shocked to see an entire library staring back at her. She turned to see Edward had gone, leaving her free to roam the room. Many of her favorites were there on the shelves and many she had never seen before. Timidly, she traced the spines of the books with her fingertips until she found Pride and Prejudice. After taking the book from the shelf, she looked around the room again and decided to settle in on the red velvet sofa. No matter how hard she tried to get lost into the book she found her thoughts straying back to Edward. '_Why has he brought me here_,' she thought. "Why me?" She mumbled to herself only to be answered by Bree.

"He loves you; we have all seen how he watches you."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked the young girl.

"In his office, he has pictures of you. Most of the time he works from home but he keeps the door locked when he is not in there. I've only been in there a few times to help clean."

"He has pictures of me? How did I not see him before?"

"I don't know Miss Bella, he's the only one that can answer that," Bella nodded.

When she looked up again, Bree was gone and she was alone again with her thought. As the hours slipped by Bella never moved from her perch on the sofa. She jumped slightly when Bree's voice once again chimed in the room, "Miss Bella, Master Edward would like you dressed and ready for dinner in the dining room in half an hour," Bree begged with her eyes for Bella to agree.

"Fine but I don't have to like it," Bella grumbled as she left the confines of the library taking the book with her.

She followed Bree back to her room to see she had already laid out a dress on the bed for her to wear. Reluctantly, she changed into the lavender silk gown and matching flats and followed Bree back downstairs to the dinning room. Edward was already seated and waiting when she entered the elegant room. He looked up and smiled; Bella could not help but think, '_his mood swings are giving me whiplash._' She inwardly cringed when he got up and moved to the empty seat beside him. Like a gentleman, he pulled the seat out and waited for her to sit. Once she was safely in the chair, he helped push her in. She released a breath she was holding when he returned to his seat.

"Did you enjoy your time in the library?"

"It was fine," she said indifferently.

"Well…please, feel free to visit it as much as you like. Consider it a reward for good behavior, of course bad behavior will cost you to loose that right."

She was about to lash out at him but Bree's arrival caused her to second think it. Reluctantly, she held back her nasty comment as to where he could shove it. She smiled at the young woman as she placed a plate containing roasted chicken, broccoli and rice pilaf in front of her. She quickly removed the expression from her face as Edward scowled at her.

"That will be all for now, you will wait in the kitchen until we are done," he snared at Bree.

"Yes Master, as you wish," Bree stated and slipped out of the room quietly.

Bella made no attempt to talk to Edward for the remainder of the meal. Though Edward staring at her made her very uncomfortable, she refused to acknowledge he was even there. When both their plates were empty, she spoke again, "Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Isabella, sweet dreams," Edward replied with a sulking expression.

Bella was relieved when she finally reached her room again; it was the only place that she could consider hers. In the dresser draws, she found just what she was looking for a comfortable pair of fuzzy sleep pants and a white tee shirt. She was surprised when she entered the bathroom to shower; she found the tub was already filled for her. She tried not to over think it before she undressed and slipped into the inviting hot, sudsy water. With her eyes now closed, she allowed the hot water to untie the knots in her shoulders and back.

An hour later, she slipped out of the now cool water and readied for bed. For the first time since she had arrived Bella feel asleep on her own, without the help of being drugged. It was the first night she dreamed of Edward.

_"Bella, wait… please! Don't leave me!" Edward yelled as he grabbed her arm forcefully. She tried yanking it away but to no avail. _

_"No Edward. You promised and yet you are still controlling even now. I cannot deal with this! Bella yanked on her arm and tried to push Edward away. "Please let go, you're hurting me." Bella whispered. Edward immediately released her and stepped back. The pain in his eyes mirrored her feelings and she could not understand why. This man kidnapped her, was cruel to her and yet she loved him..._

Bella awoke with a start, panting and clutching her heart as if at any given moment it would jump out of her chest. It was still dark and only the moonlight was shinning through the windows. She climbed out of bed and decided to head towards the kitchen to see if she could find some milk and cookies.

She made it down the stairs and into the kitchen. Surprisingly, she saw a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a tall glass of milk already on the island. She settled into the chair and began to munch on the snack. After she felt full, she placed her glass in the sink and began to head back towards her room. She was about to step on the first step when she heard a light melody. She turned the opposite direction and began to search out for the sound.

She came to a door that had elaborate woodwork on the front of it. They were doors that she had never seen before. She placed her hand on it to feel the carvings. By doing so, it cracked enough so she could poke her head through. She gently pushed on it so she could actually step fully into the room. There was a deep mahogany chaise lounger on one side of the room with a cream color blanket draped on it. In the far right corner of the room across from the balcony was a beautiful ebony baby grand. The seat and player had its back to her and she decided to settle onto the lounger. She curled up and stayed quiet as the player finished the end of one song and started another.

Bella closed her eyes and let her body relax to the melody. The song began to come to a close and she opened her eyes. She was shocked to see Edward staring back at her. Bella's eyes widened as he moved to sit next to her.

"I'm sorry, I..." Edward shushed her by placing his finger on her lips. She quickly closed her eyes thinking he would strike her. Edward sighed and said, "I heard you being restless and knew you liked cookies and milk to help with that. So, I set them out. Please, Bella...Don't shut your eyes." Edward pleaded with her.

Bella looked up at him and saw that there was so much emotion in his face. His eyes radiated pain like none she had ever seen. She swallowed and hesitantly spoke. "Edward, it's hard. I never know how you are going to respond. I'm sorry I can't help it." Edward

sighed in frustration, "Bella, this is just killing me. I want you to feel loved. I want you to love me." Bella shrunk herself up against the couch and closed her eyes. "Edward...I..." Bella was cut off has Bree had walked into the room.

"Excuse me, Master? I wanted to inform you of your meeting tomorrow and to make sure to let you know that Master Emmett and Master Jasper will be here in the morning." Bree quietly told him. Edward sighed. "Thank you Bree. That is all." Edward turned to Bella. "What were you going to say before we were interrupted?" Edward asked.

"It's nothing. Just forget it." Bella sighed. She stood up and began to move towards the door. Edward stopped her, grabbed a hold of her wrist, and pulled her towards him. He maneuvered them back towards the lounger. "Edward, let me go." Bella pleaded.

"Edward? Did you hear me?" Bella's voice faltered as she realized he did hear her. He was choosing to ignore her.

"You are so beautiful." Edward murmured. He had gently placed her on the lounger and was hovering over her. Placing feathered kisses all along her hairline only stopping a few times to look into her eyes. Bella stiffened as she felt him press into her.

This is not happening her mind screamed. Please GOD do not let this happen. 'Not now…I am not ready yet.' Bella's mind screamed.

Her throat felt like it was closing up on her, all the while this electric current was radiating from her body, humming deep within her. She knew she was blushing because she could feel the heat rising all over her flesh. She was about to start fighting him off when she felt Edward leaned down and began kissing her neck and her earlobe causing moan escaped her lips before her brain could sensor it. It was as if a fog completely took over her mind. With one arm still holding he weight his other hand began to travel under her shirt, grazing her stomach gently moving up towards her breasts. He moaned into her ear as he touched her soft flesh for the first time. She was overwhelmed by the sensitivity as he stroked her. As he continued his ministrations on her breasts, her body arched up into him, wanting him against her wishes. Bella kept thinking that this whole situation was wrong and yet it felt so right. She wanted him to stop but she also wanted to beg him to continue. She was so confused.

"See Bella, I told you that we belong together. C'mon baby, just let me show you." Edward said as he kissed her neck, sucked on it and marked her as his. Bella let out a startled shriek and it was enough for her to come out of her stupor.

"NO…Edward! Stop!" She began to beat on his chest to try to push him off of her. He sat up and straddled her hips, took one hand and placed it around her wrists to pin them up above her. His erection was painfully jabbing Bella in the abdomen and she squirmed to get away from it but the more she squirmed the more Edward seemed to enjoy it. Edward used his hand to put his hand around her throat. He gave her a slight squeeze and her movements halted.

"Bella," Edward gave her a disconcerting look. "You and I both know this is going to happen. Question is, do you want it willingly and beautiful or would you rather it be by force and ugly?" Edward tilted his head to the side waiting for Bella to answer. She squeezed her eyes closed and took several deep breaths in and out. As much as Edward would allow with his hand still firmly set against her alabaster throat. He squeezed lightly regaining Bella's attention.

"Please? Edward, isn't it enough that you have me? I am here. Can't you just give me sometime? Maybe to get to know you better, to adjust." Bella paused before she spoke again. "Edward, I...realize you love me and that you did all of this for me. But, it is just too much, too fast and way too soon. You cannot honestly believe I love you, especially right now. Look at how you are treating me. If this is love...I'm scared to see what hate would be like." Bella looked directly into his eyes and pleaded silently. She saw remorse in his eyes and his hold on her throat and hands went slack. He began to get off of her and stood to the side.

Bella eyed him wearily and shakily got to her feet. She backed away from Edward slowly before she got to the door. She placed her hand on the door and was about to turn it when she realized it was locked. She spun around and saw Edward slowly creeping towards her with a sadistic smile on his face. She was confused and scared. God knows she was scared.

"Edward...what...are you doing?" Bella questioned as she wiggled the doorknob. He reached the door and pushed her up against it. He placed a finger to her lips and said, "Shhh…" He ran his hand up to brush the hair off Bella's face and rested his cheek on her forehead. Her body responded not exactly in the way that her brain was screaming at her. She leaned in to his touch and closed her eyes. His breath danced across her bare shoulders causing her to shiver against him.

Her eyes snapped open as she felt herself being hoisted up and taken back to the lounger. "Wait, Edward, I thought we talked about this. Please? I am begging you to give me time!" Bella screamed and began striking at Edward any which way she could.

Edward easily pinned her again and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Consequences be damned. You will be mine." He began to roughly kiss Bella, when she gasped at the suddenness of his attack on her mouth, he forced his tongue through her never been kissed lips. As much as she wanted to hate him for it, she found the sensation of his tongue against hers arousing. When she could hear her clothes being ripped off of her, she stopped fighting and just went limp. She was about to have her virginity taken away by a monster and her major consequence was that she actually had feelings for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Peeps! Sorry this is a little later then I said. My husband has been sick..nursed him back to health..then I got sick..yeah..you can see where this is going...anyways. Big Thanks to my beta Nails 233..go check out her stories. She's awesome! I don't own Twilight or the characters..I'm just borrowing them to write my story. BIG thanks to ya'll who have reviewed or added me as their favorite author or added this story. You all are the BEST! Enjoy Chapter 4! :) **

_Edward easily pinned her again and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Consequences be damned. You will be mine." He began to roughly kiss Bella, when she gasped at the suddenness of his attack on her mouth, he forced his tongue through her never been kissed lips. As much as she wanted to hate him for it, she found the sensation of his tongue against hers arousing. When she could hear her clothes being ripped off of her body, she stopped fighting and just went limp. She was about to have her virginity taken away by a monster and her major consequence was that she actually had feelings for him._

Bella felt like she was on a cloud. A slow cloud just cascading through out the dark sky. Her body felt heavy and she could not comprehend why. Until everything came rushing back to her. The fluffy cloud she was on dissipated and she went plummeting towards the ground. She let out a blood-curling scream as she reached out trying to get a hold of anything she possibly could.

She could vaguely hear a voice trying to soothe her and she maneuvered her body closer to the velvety voice. She began to feel a calm wash over her and she slowly opened her eyes. Edward was sitting on the bed holding her close to his chest with a pained expression.

She blinked a few times and silent tears escaped her eyes. Edward brushed his hand up over her cheek and stroked them away with his fingers. Knowing it was pointless to move away from him, she just stayed motionless. Her whole body ached and she looked up at him.

She swallowed a few times before she spoke. "Edward, did you...I mean did we...I...did...pppp…plea...please tell me...please?" She tried to control her tears as her fears rose at an alarming rate. Edward held her to his chest and shushed her. She tried to speak again as Edward placed his finger over her lips.

He looked down at her and smiled, "Ah, Isabella, my love. Do not fear, we love each other. It is as it should be. You were wonderful my love. I can't wait to see you carrying my child."

"Wwwhhhaat? Edward, please - please tell me you are joking. I…we…I…," Bella could not even get out the words. Edward continued on as if he did not hear her. "We can have a wedding as quick as possible. Just a few close friends, nothing to elaborate. I figured you would want one before you start to show. Not that you will not be beautiful. What do you think Bella, how about a spring wedding?" Edward looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

By this point, Bella moved out of Edward's arms and began trying to climb out of the bed. Edward lunged for her and caught her ankle pulling her back towards him. "Where do you think your going Bella?" She desperately kicked and grabbed at the bedding, hoping she could find some leverage to get away. Finally, her leg collided with his groin area and Edward doubled over in pain. Bella took the chance to get up and run to the bathroom.

Unfortunately, Edward was far too quick. Just as Bella reached the bathroom, he grabbed her wrist and spun her around. His long slender fingers grabbed her around her throat and started to squeeze. 'Dear God,' Bella thought…, 'this can't be the end. Please help me!' She tried to get Edward to release his hold on her and it was to no avail. He brought his lips up to her ear and whispered, "You are mine. Never forget that." Bella's vision went black.

"NO! NO! God, please help me! Please! Someone help me!" Bella was kicking all the covers off her body as she continued in her nightmare. Edward had Bree bring him clothes so he could shower in Bella's bathroom, but still be near if she needed him.

He heard her screaming and came running out in nothing but a towel. "Bella…Bella baby please…wake up. You're safe, it's okay," Edward cooed to her. Bella finally opened her eyes and looked at Edward.

"Oh my God," she whispered. "Was…it...it was a dream right?" Bella asked Edward.

"Well...I don't know exactly what you are talking about. Maybe if you talk to me it would help?" Edward asked. Bella looked hesitant before she closed her eyes and breathed in out quickly to steady herself before answering Edward.

"Edward did we...did we have sex last night?" Edward looked at Bella before answering. Bella could feel the tears starting to pool in her eyes. He was not answering fast enough.

She thought. 'Oh my…this...,' Edward brought her out of her thoughts.

She looked at him and his eyes were clouded over. She shrunk back into her pillows. "So what if we did Bella? What difference would it make? We love each other. No matter what you think. You will love me," Edward began to move up onto Bella.

She struggle to get up but he grabbed her hands and held them above her head. He brought his other hand and placed it on her lips. "Shh, this won't hurt a bit."

Agggahhhhhhhh! Bella shot up from the bed screaming.

She quickly got up from the bed after being entangled in the curtain; she rushed to the door leading out to the hallway. Just as she flung the door open, she collided with a warm body. The two went tumbling to the ground. Bella screamed as she heard a tray clatter to the hardwood floor. She looked over to see Bree lying on her side.

"Oh my God Bree, I am so sorry. I…," Bree scooted over and put her arms around Bella.

"It's ok Miss Bella. My God, you are shaking. Let me call Master Edward."

Bella quickly covered Bree's mouth. "No - no - please don't call him. No - no." Bella went into a fit of hysterics not knowing that Edward had already came out of his study after hearing all the commotion.

What he saw broke his heart. Bella was sobbing in Bree's arms, mumbling incoherent rambles. Every once in a while, he could make out, "home," "scared," and "monster."

Bree looked up her eyes wide as she saw Edward stalking forward. He did not look upon her gently.

"Clean up your mess. I'll tend to Bella," he said as he scooped the shaking Bella.

Desperately she tried to cling onto Bree's uniform, but Edward just yanked her hands free. Once he had her safely back in her room, he laid her on the bed and climbed in next to her. She tried fruitlessly to shrink away. Edward pulled her in close and held her securely against his chest.

"Bella, you're safe here. You always will be," this statement started Bella openly sobbing onto his shirt.

The vivid dreams that shocked her awake replayed in her mind, but the actual events of last night were incomplete. She remembered his glare as he hovered above her, the feeling of his vice grip hold around her neck, and his harsh words, _"Consequences be damned. You will be mine." _Her memory failed after that, everything went black.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward asked with concern coloring his voice.

Bella did not reply the best she could manage was a hesitant headshake. The idea of talking about 'it' meant she would have to accept the fact that her virginity was gone. It had been taken by the same man who took her from her life, her home, and her family and friends.

Bella finally managed to fall back into a restless slumber. Edward arms never left her tensed body. He held her until she was startled awake by her nightmarish visions.

"I have you Bella," he whispered in her ear.

For the next few hours, Edward worried as she refused to leave her bed and denied all her meals. Bree was even worried about what was transpiring with her new Mistress.

Hours stretched into days as Bella never made a move to leave her safe haven. She barely acknowledged when Bree would lead her by her hands to the bathroom. Bella was in a cationic state.

Edward would only leave her side when work demanded it. He was at his wit's ends when slowly she started to come around. It was the little things that he noticed, she would look up at him more often, she would allow Bree to hand feed her, and she had stopped screaming herself awake in the middle of the night.

Finally a month after the nightmares began, Edward asked Bree to take her out onto the patio for breakfast while he conference into work for a meeting.

The second Bree left her to retrieve her meal, Bella's mind snapped awake. This was her one shot to escape and she would not miss it.

She looked around to see if there was any way she could climb down onto anything. She saw a tree but felt it was to far away to try to reach. Last thing she needed was to break her leg or worse her neck. She closed her eyes and then realized that there was a set of stairs off to the side, she had almost missed them.

Thankful that Bree insisted on her wearing some sort of house shoes she quietly crept towards the stairs. Glancing around, she found no one coming onto the veranda or lurking in the shadows. She hastily made her way down the stairs careful to clutch the handrail.

She quickly shuffled her slipper covered feet through the perfectly manicured garden and out towards the seemingly deserted driveway. She stayed tucked into the woods in case someone came down or Edward figured out she was missing.

Once she got to the gate, she found a gated door that happened to be unlocked. "Secure my ass," Bella muttered to herself.

She swiftly walked through the door that led to freedom and began to run her way into town. Once again, she was thankful that Bree had insisted she change into something a little more comfortable. Bella glanced back towards Edward's estate and sighed in relief,

no one was coming after her - yet.

Thirty minutes after her escape, Bella finally made it into town, it might have been quicker if she didn't have to duck behind bushes and trees every time a car approached. She went to the first phone booth she could find; desperately she asked an older woman who was passing by for a quarter. The sweet elderly woman was more than willing to help her out and actually gave her four quarters.

She hurriedly tried calling Rose. "We're sorry the number is no longer in service," a recording played before the phone relinquished the quarter back to her.

"Well that's odd," Bella said to herself.

She hung up and tried Alice. "Dammit!" She slammed the receiver down.

"When did they change their numbers, I couldn't have been away that long." Bella thought.

She quickly looked in the yellow pages for a cab company only to realize she had no method of payment. She was about to give up when she realized she could call her parents. She quickly dialed their number.

"We are sorry, this number has been disconnected."

"Wait - how can that be?" Bella hung up and tried again. The same message came through the phone.

"This can't be right," She put her forehead in her hand and tried to think of a way to get to her friends. Finally, she decided to call an old friend and her only hope was that he would still be willing to help her.

To say that Edward was fuming right now was a vast understatement. He tried not to be a violent man, but when Bree came to inform him that Bella was missing, he lashed out. He struck her once and screamed at her for being a fool to leave Bella alone. It took Emmett and Jasper to get him off of Bree before he did any real damage.

"God Dammit!" Edward seethed, "What the hell does she think she's doing? Does she honestly think she can escape me?" Edward raged.

Emmett and Jasper were beside themselves. They had never seen him so angry. After a couple of lamps were broken and a few chairs kicked over, Emmett and Jasper began to speak.

"You alright dude?" Emmett asked, "I mean, damn if you acted like this with Bella, I can see why she escaped your sorry ass." Edward shot Emmett a look and brought up his fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I didn't mean to hurt Bella, but there were times that she didn't listen and I felt like I needed to keep her inline." Jasper came forward and clamped his hand on Edward's shoulder, spun him around and forcefully made him sit in the chair.

He hovered over him as he spoke, "So we get her back, we did it once, we'll do it again," his southern drawl rang out menacingly in the room.

Bella was beside herself when Jacob actually answered the phone. She was even more surprised that he showed up. He was ready to go through a series of profanities and such until he took in her appearance. All his anger immediately melted away and there was nothing but concern in his eyes.

"Bells, what the hell happened to you? I mean the last time I talked to you, I know it didn't end right - but damn - you look like shit. Why didn't you call Alice or Rosalie? OR Hell even your parents?" Bella just flung herself at Jacob and cried into his broad shoulder.

"I did, but - oh…Jacob…he took me and now he's probably looking for me and none of the numbers I know are working. Just...please take me to Rose's place." Jacob was on overload.

He looked down at Bella and pulled himself away for a moment. He put his hands on both sides of her face and said, "She doesn't live here anymore Bella. In fact, both her and Alice moved out of the country. England, Ireland, or some shit like that. Honestly, Bells - we all thought you were dead."

Jacob helped Bella to his truck and began to drive towards her friends former residences so she could see for herself. After a moment, Bella composed herself and turned towards Jacob. "What do you mean you thought I was dead?" I mean what about my parents? Seriously there is no way he made it to where you honestly thought that...Did he?"

"Bella - honey, I don't know what or who this person is you keep talking about, but we saw your car. I mean - it was burnt to a crisp, all your stuff was out of your apartment. They had a funeral for you and everything. Forgive me that I didn't believe you on the phone, but...what?" Bella had a perplexed look on her face.

"So - let me get this straight." Jacob had parked the car outside her old apartment, turned off the ignition and turned towards her. "My apartment was completely empty; my car was found burned to a crisp and not once did anyone think to dig deeper? Did you all really think I just left, without a trace?" Bella's voice went up an octave higher.

Jacob looked at her sheepishly and she knew she had her answer. She shook her head and asked, "Does anyone live in my apartment?"

"Yeah," Jacob answered, "Me."

Bella looked up shocked as Jacob opened his door and walked around to her side. He opened her door and mentioned for her to get out. As they began walking up towards the elevator, Jacob stopped. He turned to Bella and said, "It was my way of being close to you. I know it sounds stupid but…"

Bella threw her arms around Jacob's neck. "It's not stupid Jacob, it's sweet and I know things between us, have been awkward, but I'm glad we can make up for it now. But listen, I cannot stay here - we can't. I am in danger Jake. This guy that took me, I have a feeling that he's noticed I'm gone and come hell or high water, he's gonna find me. It wouldn't surprise me if he doesn't have someone watching this place right now. I can't go to anyone, I shouldn't have even come to you, but I didn't know what else to do."

Bella closed her eyes and tried not to cry. Jacob reached over and placed his hand on her cheek. "Listen Bella, we'll get out of here. But what are you talking about? I mean, you make this guy sound like the mafia or something."

Bella led Jacob to the bedroom as she spoke, "Look, I'll try to explain everything, but first, you need to pack and we need to get the hell out of here."

Bella sat on the bed while she watched Jacob throw things into a suitcase. He pulled open a drawer and handed her a ratty t-shirt that said, "Forks High" and some gray sweat pants.

She looked for a minute before she realized they were hers. "How long have you had these Jake?" She raised her eyebrows at him in anticipation of his answer.

"A while," Jacob answered cryptically. If Bella could, she would have raised her eyebrows even higher, instead she settled for crossing her arms over her chest. "Alright, since that night we went cliff diving."

Bella just smirked as she went into the bathroom and came out dressed in her old clothes. Jacob quickly looked around the room and grabbed her hand. He led her out of the apartment and hastily headed for the truck.

Once they were inside, Jacob tried to turn the key over and the truck just stuttered before it died. He tried it again and again, still nothing. Jacob grabbed a flashlight. Before he opened his door, he looked around and looked at Bella.

"Stay in the truck." Bella nodded, fear in her doe like eyes.

"Be careful Jake," she whispered. She watched him open the hood, but after that, she couldn't see or hear him. "Jake," she called out nervously. Nothing. She cracked her window and whispered loudly, "Jake!" still nothing.

What the hell, she thought. She contemplated for a good few minutes before she opened up the door as quietly as she could and looked around the hood. Nothing. No one was there. She spun around and looked up and down the street. Again, nothing. No cars, no people, nothing. An eerie feeling rushed over her. She thought maybe he had to run up to the apartment so she started to walk that direction.

In the ally, she saw Jake with three men standing around him. She stayed behind a half brick wall and watched. Jacob was avidly talking and one man in particular whom she couldn't see was pointing at him. She strained to hear what was being said. Every once in a while, she would catch a word, "deal," and "mine," She watched as Jacob took a wad of cash and the four men started walking towards her.

She shrugged back against the brick wall, hoping they wouldn't see her. She could hear Jacob talking, "Listen, she's scared shitless right now. I have half the mind to beat the shit out of you for all this. Just, let me to do the talking. I'll coax her out to where you can get her. Okay?" By this point, the men had actually stopped in front of her.

Thankfully, the darkness of the alley sheltered her from their eyes. However, the lights did not keep them hidden. She looked up and had to clamp her hand over her mouth as she realized the dealmaker was Edward himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know a lot of you are probably thinking; She already posted this. Yes I did but a really thoughtful reader pointed out some discrepancies and although somethings I know y'all could over look, this however you couldn't. It bugged me so therefore, I added and tweaked and hopefully it's better then the first go around. Big thanks to the readers and reviewers. You all really make me happy, so thank you. Big Thanks to Nails 233 and rmcrms5 you are awesome! Words seriously cannot describe it! **

**I don't own Twilight. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own story. :) **

Previously~

_"Listen, she's scared shitless right now. I have half the mind to beat the shit out of you for all this. Just, let me do the talking. I'll coax her out to where you can get her. Okay?" By this point, the men had actually stopped in front of her. _

Thankfully, the darkness of the alley sheltered her from their eyes. However, the lights did not keep them hidden. She looked up and had to clamp her hand over her mouth as she realized the deal maker was Edward himself.

She could not believe it. Jacob was involved. To what degree did all this go? she wondered. She had to bite her lip to keep from crying. She felt like her whole world truly was non-existent. "STOP!" her mind screamed at her, "now, is not the time to start feeling sorry for yourself."

Bella waited silently - afraid to even breathe - until she could hear their heavy footsteps reaching the truck. She carefully slid up the brick wall at her back and stealthily crept down the alley away from her stalkers. She glanced back over her shoulder and breathed out a heavy sigh of relief. They had failed to see her.

She rounded the corner when she heard shouting. "Fuck! Where the fuck is she Black? I swear to God I will kill you if we can't find her!" Edward barked menacingly, "Split the fuck up, she couldn't have gone far."

"Shit!" Bella swore under her breath as she quickly darted into a door on the other side of her building. The first place they would look would be her old apartment, which was now Jacob's apartment, so she went to the basement. Even when she lived here, she hated the basement, but right now, she had to cast her fears aside so she could attempt to escape the madman that is Edward.

"I don't get it man. She was just there. I mean it's like now she just fucking vanished," Emmett stated.

"I don't know Emmett; I think she's around here somewhere. She's just hiding and too fucking scared to come out. Can't say I blame her really. I mean Edward does have a temper in him," Jasper commented back.

"Nonetheless, he loves her and I have a feeling she loves him too." Emmett looked at Jasper as they continued looking around the alley for any signs of Bella.

"You really think she loves him? I mean, she barely knows him. Hell it took Rosie…," suddenly they heard a can being kicked away; there was no mistaking the clanking sound of metal rolling across the concrete.

Emmett looked up with a sparkle in his eye. Jasper met that with a smirk and motioned for Emmett to get on one side and he on the other, they continued on towards the sound. They found a wooden crate that looked like a perfect hiding spot. Jasper pointed for Emmett and counted to three silently with his fingers. Emmett quickly lifted the create up and - nothing.

"Damn," Jasper sneered, "I thought for sure she would be here," Jasper just shook his head disappointingly.

"Hey Jasper, you know - she was always klutzy - you don't think she ran and is hurt somewhere do you?"

Jasper looked at Emmett perplexed, "I don't know Emmett, we just need to keep looking. I'll call some more people in. One way or another, she'll be found and back with Edward, where she belongs."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella felt like she had waited forever and she was starting to feel incredibly cramped in the large cabinet space she had concealed herself in. She hadn't heard anything in a while so she decided to open the door and peek out. She did it ever so quietly and looked around. As she was about to step out, she heard voices and scrambled back into her makeshift hiding spot. She cracked the door just enough so she could look out. First, she saw Edward going through bins and chucking them across the room. There was no denying the look of desperation mixed with frustration etched on his face.

"Dammit Jacob, you better help me find her," Edward roared enraged.

"Look Edward, she's gotta be here. Or at least nearby, there is nowhere for her to go. She knows the girls are gone, that her parents think she's dead. I mean, you even had me fooled. Where the hell is she gonna go."

In two seconds flat, Edward had Jacob thrashing up against the basement wall. Bella had to bite on her fingernail to keep from gasping aloud.

"Listen, you sorry son of a bitch. I love her and I hate that I had to do this to her. HOWEVER, it was the only way. So shut the fuck up and help me look for her!" Edward gave him one last hard shove and stalked off.

Jacob was making his way towards her hiding spot when Edward's voice rang out and halted his movements, "Jacob, I'm telling you this once, if we don't find her - it's your ass on the line." Edward stormed out of the room tossing more crates as he went.

Jacob shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. Bella tried to make herself fit tighter in the cabinet only to accidentally kick the door of the cabinet. Jacob shot his head up and made his way towards her. "Shit, shit, shit…," Bella thought.

Jacob opened the door and mouthed for her to be quiet. "Bella, I thought I told you to stay in the truck," he whispered.

She quickly crawled out of her hiding spot and stood up. He went to put his arms around her and she tried to shrug out of them.

"What the fuck for?" Bella argued, allowing the feeling of betrayal to wash over her, "If you were just going to hand me over to the fucking enemy! Tell me Jacob, did you work for him before too? Is that how THEY were able to get inside MY house to fucking TAKE ME?" Bella shouted and shoved Jacob away from her.

He stumbled back before he regained his footing. He tried to take a step towards her, but Bella's fist lashed out and connected with his nose. "Ah - shit Bella, I think you broke my nose!" Jacob whined like a toddler.

"Good, you fucking deserve it! I cannot believe you! He's the guy Jacob! AND what's worse is that you knew it, you let my parents think I died, when in reality I didn't and you were a part of it the whole time!" Bella threw her hands up in the air. "I can't believe you Jake. Is that really all it takes is money and your morals go out the window? Did you ever think what the repercussions meant for me? How it was going to take a toll on me? In case you didn't notice Jake, he's not all roses and hugs. He's abusive, he's...and...I...and…," Bella stuttered out. The words would not come out as she thought about her stolen virginity.

She had found a couple of towels and handed them to Jake to help with the bleeding. However, smugly she was pleased at her handy work.

"AND?" Jacob continued, "You like him?" Bella looked up at him appalled.

"If you didn't already have a fucking broken nose Jacob Black, I would punch it again! But, seeing how you do, maybe I should settle with something else to mutilate."

Bella was about to go in for his manhood when he shouted out, "Wait, no! Okay - okay - I'm sorry. You don't like him," Bella scooted back away from Jacob and sat on one of the dryers.

"Listen, Bells, we don't have time for this. I'm sorry for what I did. But, I know for a fact that he's bringing in more men to look for you as we speak. I need to get you out of here. I know you don't trust me, that's fine, but let me get you out of here and then you can beat me over the head."

Jacob held his hand out for her to take. She sat there for a few minutes trying to decide if she trusted him. In her head, she knew it was not a matter of trusting him. She just knew she needed to get out of the situation. "He'll kill you, Jake. If he knows you helped me your signing your own death warrant."

"Bella, he won't know and if in the off chance he does, my number was up with him a long time ago," Jake said looking away. He knew his number was up with Edward way before the shit he pulled a month ago. "I'm going to hell anyways," He muttered to himself. He quickly maneuvered him and Bella up to a place he figured she would be safe until he could try to redeem himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the hours ticked by there was still no sign of Bella, Edward's frustration had reached its peak. He could not comprehend why Bella would run. Yeah he was tough on her. Rough with her on more than one occasion. However, something happened after she went completely cationic and he couldn't put his finger on it.

He finally had gathered everyone involved into Jacob's apartment for a meeting. He was willing to put up a very hefty reward for the return of Isabella to the safety of his arms.  
Edward decided to double the amount if she was returned in less than 24 hours. Of course, he had brought in every bit of man power he had, and although he was glad that there were more people out looking for her, he couldn't help, but hope that some of them didn't find her because he knew how shady they were.

Edward looked around the room at some of his finest men, Jasper and Emmett included. Jacob had come in only a few minutes ago sporting a newly broken nose. He looked at him suspiciously. Emmett on the other hand busted out laughing.

"Dude, what the hell did you do?" Emmett asked.

Jasper looked back and forth between Jacob and Edward curiously. Edward just crossed his arms across his chest and waited. Jacob tried to divert the attention he was receiving about his nose by asking Edward if he wanted a drink. When Edward nodded his head, Jacob handed him a glass filled with Jack. He asked Jasper and Emmett and they nodded as well so he passed one to Jasper and Emmett also. Together they each sipped from their glasses.

Once the jack was gone, Edward asked, "So Jacob, tell me what happened to you that fucked up your nose in the last 45 minutes." Everyone's attention turned on Jacob.

"Nothing dude. I was in the basement and a loose pipe busted me in my nose." Jacob poured another glass while Edward nodded towards Jasper to come towards him.

"Go to the basement and see if you see any loose pipes. He's lying, I can feel it." Edward whispered quietly. Jasper nodded and left the room. Jacob came over and poured Edward another shot before he quickly moved on towards Emmett. He motioned the bottle towards the rest of the crowd and they shook their heads.

Edward looked around the room and took a moment to appraise his best men. James, Laurent, Felix and Demetri were seated on the bar stools. He trusted Felix and Demetri; they both were police officers on his payroll. He trusted them to help with legal matters when and if it ever came to that. They were good men with families and he knew that if they were the ones that happened to find Bella. She would be safe.

Aro, Caius and Marcus were retired FBI agents, who ran a legitimate tracking business. They generally branched out to the Local Police Department, Sheriff's office and of course the FBI. However, they did a lot of business with Edward. Most of it legit, some of it not so much. However, Edward knew he could trust them as well. Just like Felix and Demetri, Aro, Caius and Marcus all had families and knew how important Bella meant to Edward.

James and Laurent were another story. James was a self-centered prick and a shady scumbag who would do anything for money. Laurent was the same way, a mere follower to James. It was as if they only had one brain between the two of them. The shady dealings they did involved anything that made a profit. They ranged from drugs to human trafficking and it was well known that they would dip into the sources so to speak.

Emmett and Jasper had numerously asked Edward to get rid of them and the only reason Edward kept them around was that they had proven that they could keep their mouth shut as well as do their job. Still that didn't mean that Edward trusted them. In fact, he didn't want them there. There was no telling what they would do to Bella if they were the ones who happened to get their hands on her. He shuddered inwardly. No, they needed to do something else. As much as he wanted all hands on deck for this job, Bella was too precious to him to have scum try to find her.

He looked at Jacob next and noticed Jacob seemed to be avoiding him at all cost. Edward questioned Jacob's behavior in his head. He could not understand why he was acting like this. It was almost as if he did not want Edward to find Bella.

Jacob was Edward's childhood friend when he went to go visit his Aunt in La Push over the summer. His aunt, Elizabeth Masen lived near La Push beach and one day Edward ran into Jacob playing. They hit it off and continued to be friends to this day. Edward began to reminisce about the time he met Bella. It was the summer after Edward turned ten. He was walking with his aunt, looked up and saw Jacob. His aunt motioned for him to go to Jacob and said she was going to go talk with the ladies. As Edward came towards Jacob, he noticed he was holding the hand of a beautiful six year old girl while Jacob's mom, his aunt and another lady he assumed was the tiny girl's mother were further up on the beach talking. Jacob was trying unsuccessfully to get the little girl to put her feet in the water. Edward watched the little girl curiously and could not understand the pull he had to her. It angered him that Jacob was holding her hand and trying to get her to do something; she clearly did not want to do. He called Jacob's name and began to walk towards them. The little girl quickly hid behind a curtain of her hair and tugged on Jacob's hand to let go. Instead, he clutched onto it. Edward swallowed thickly to try to hide his anger.

"So who's that?" Edward asked Jacob. Jacob tried to bring the girl closer and she pulled back. Jacob let out a frustrated sigh. Edward bent down to the girl's level.

"Hi. My name is Edward. What's yours?" Edward waited patiently for the little girl to answer.

When she didn't and tried tugging on Jacob's hand again to let go. Jacob snapped. "Bella I'm holding your hand whether you like it or not." Jacob looked back up at Edward, "Her name is Isabella, Edward."

Bella brought Jacob's hand up and bit down on it causing Jacob to yelp. He immediately let go and before he could reprimand her, the little girl ran off. Edward tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help himself. Jacob shoved him to the side and stormed off the other direction. Edward decided to go find the little tigress and headed in the direction that Bella had run off to. He finally came to a section of the beach that had a few rocks along the shoreline. One huge rock looked like a chair. Inside of it was a mini Bella curled up twiddling with her hands. Edward looked up and above her the rock jutted out as if offering a cover for the spot below that Bella currently sat in.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Edward asked. Bella looked up from her hands startled. Edward quickly put his hands up and spoke. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Bella studied him for a minute. "Jake isn't with you, is he?" She asked him in a small voice.

Edward looked at Bella confused. "No, he's not with me, why?"

Bella shrugged, "It's just...never-mind, you'll tell him." Bella looked down and her hair fell in between her and Edward. He gently brushed it up and around her ear bringing his hand down to cup her cheek.

"I won't tell." Edward stared into her eyes and at that moment, he knew Bella was the one.

After that moment, Edward knew that Bella understood that she was safe with him. They fell into an easy conversation and become friends. There had been many more encounters with Bella that summer as well as a few other times. But then suddenly she stopped coming around. Jacob finally told Edward that her parents had separated and decided to move to try to keep their marriage and family together.

Edward always kept tabs on Bella in one way or another. For a while, it was through Jacob. Once he became an adult and successful businessman, he had her followed. Not to stalk her, but to keep her protected at all times. He knew of Jacob's sick lust for her.

Always claiming to love her like a sister yet so possessive of her that it finally got to the point that Bella told Jacob to leave her alone. Edward was incredibly proud of her for that. Yet, it surprised him to learn that Bella had in fact called Jacob for help. However, he had a sinking suspicion that it was only as an effort of last resort.

The more he thought about Bella the angrier he got. How dare she run away? She was his...always will be and she just thinks she can leave?

Jasper came back into the room and came up to Edward. "No pipes are broken Edward. There is a little bit of blood on the floor of the laundry room though, as well as some towels that were piled up into a basket. Do you think he's hiding Bella? That she actually was the one that broke his nose?" Edward pondered this. He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. He was about to answer when James' voice rang out.

"Say Bossman, how do you want us to catch that fine piece of ass you lost?" James and Laurent snickered amused.

Emmett and Jasper glanced at Edward and saw his face turn into a cold stone mask. Laurent spoke up and said, "You know, I'm all in for helping find her, wouldn't mind getting a piece of her either," Laurent laughed, but didn't pay attention to Edward's reaction.

Edward grabbed the shot glass that he had previously drunk from and launched it across the room towards the two. It hit and shattered against the side of Laurent's head and he crumbled to the ground. James was too shocked to see another glass flying towards him. It shattered on his head as well and he fell to the floor with a thud next to his buddy. They both tried to get up as Edward descended upon them in an instant.

He would punch one and then turned towards the other and punch him. All the while screaming, "How dare you talk about MY Isabella like that! I should kill you where you lay you dog!"

Edward was finally pulled off of both men by Emmett. Jacob and Jasper picked them up and looked towards Edward awaiting his orders.

"I'm calm Emmett, let me go." Edward, righted his suit, walked over and lifted each man's head by their hair to look in their eyes. Both James and Laurent were barely conscious, but they heard the ice tone chill in Edward's next words, "I'd love nothing more than to eliminate them right now, but I have more pressing matters to deal with. Escort them out. I'll deal with them later."

Jasper and Jacob struggled, carrying them out of sight. Emmett followed just in case. It didn't take long before Emmett, Jacob and Jasper had returned. They all three nodded their heads signaling that James and Laurent had left.

Edward cracked his neck and pinched the bridge of his nose. By now, more people had come in. Edward looked around at the men that had gathered once again in Jacob's living room. He decided he would have to deal with Jacob later. Right now there were more urgent maters.

"I will pay a hundred thousand dollars to have Isabella back in my arms in 24 hours. If it is sooner the amount doubles. However, there are stipulations to this. You are not in any means touch Isabella inappropriately. There is not to be one mark on her head otherwise you will pay with your life. Do I make myself clear?" Edward said icily.

A chorus of, "Yes Sir," went around the room. Edward continued,

"We need to cover all of our bases. There maybe a chance she will try to find a way to get in contact with her family or her friends. She's obviously already tried this with Jacob and who knows she may again. Felix, Demetri I want you to use your sources at the PD. Aro, Marcus and Caius, I want you to use your informants both on the grid and off and other such means to see if you can track her down. One way or another we are going to find her."

Edward walked away signaling that the meeting was over. He went outside to the balcony while everyone dispersed. "Where are you Bella?" Edward shook his head and placed his head in his hands. "Please Bella," Edward whispered, "Come back to me."


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously: _

_Edward walked away signaling that the meeting was over. He went outside to the balcony while everyone dispersed. "Where are you Bella?" Edward shook his head and placed his head in his hands. "Please Bella," Edward whispered, "Come back to me."_

When Jacob brought Bella up to the second floor to an apartment, she raised her eyebrows up at him. He quickly inserted the key, pushed it into the lock and dragged her inside.

"You have to stay here Bella. If for one second Edward thinks you're here, he won't hesitate to come get you."

Bella gave Jacob a pointed look. "I am well aware of that Jacob. But, keeping me here in Leah's apartment? Are you sure that's such a great idea?"

Jacob crossed his arms as he spoke, "Leah is out of town for two weeks. I'll hire someone to come in and clean once you're gone. She'll never know. Now, stay here until I come get you and whatever you do, do not open that door for anyone."

Jacob left and Bella made sure to turn off majority of the lights so to not alert anyone of her presence. As she walked around, she could smell the faint aroma of blood and cleaning solution. Deciding to question Jacob about it later, Bella thought she should at least try to get some rest before Jacob came back. She grabbed a blanket and got comfortable on the couch. Eventually she drifted off to sleep.

When Bella awoke, it was utterly dark in the room. After she stretched, she got up off the couch to grab a drink of water from the fridge. When the light illuminated the kitchen, she look down and saw shoes. She jumped back and dropped her bottle of water on the floor. A hand came up and covered her mouth. She tried to fight back until Jacob's softly whispered voice made her relax.

"Jesus Jake, could you have at least made a little noise?" she whispered.

"Can't, Bella, Edward and his guys are literally right out that door." Jacob whispered back.

Bella's eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth. "Can they hear us?" Bella asked.

"No, I don't think so. I told them that I needed to get something of mine from my girlfriend's apartment."

A knock on the door startled Bella and she gripped Jacob's arm. "Yo, Jake if you're gonna take all day can we at least come in?"

The doorknob started to turn and Jacob quickly pushed Bella into the bathroom. "Stay here and do not make a sound." Bella nodded her head and sat down on the floor. Jacob quickly shut the bathroom door as she heard the front door open, Edward's voice rang out.

"Jacob, we don't have all day. Get whatever the fuck you need and let's go. I want Isabella!" Bella cringed as she heard the urgency in his voice. She bitterly laughed at the irony of his words.

As if he truly wanted her, No he wanted the idea of her, to control, to manipulate. Nothing about him screamed love. _Except for a few times..._Bella shook her head of that thought as silent tears fell. She was ready for this whole ordeal to be over with. What she would not give to be with her friends just relaxing on her couch or even shopping with them. Seeing her parents smile when they came to visit or for her to wake up in her childhood room when she went to visit them. She wanted her life back and as she sat there in the bathroom, she realized that the only way she could ever escape Edward was if Jake got her out of there. She didn't even know if she could even trust him. She placed her head on her knees as she slowly began to loose hope.

Outside in living room of Leah's apartment, Edward paced the floor as he waited for Jacob to grab whatever it was he claimed he needed. The more he moved the more the place smelled like Bella. The more he thought about it the more it made sense. The reason no one was finding Isabella was that she was hiding in plain sight. What he could not gather is why she would hide in the apartment building. Unless...

"JACOB!" Edward belted.

Emmett and Jasper looked up at Edward and looked towards the hallway where Jacob emerged.

"What?" Jacob answered

It took Edward less then 3 seconds to reach Jacob and he shoved him up against the wall shaking the picture frames and nearly knocking them to the ground.

"It smells like her in here, Jacob. What the fuck do you know? What have you done? "Edward seethed.

Emmett and Jasper jumped up and wedged their way in between the two. Emmett took Edward while Jasper had a hold of Jacob.

"Jesus, Edward, you need to calm the fuck down. I don't know why you keep thinking I have her. Have I not fucking told you that I would help you? I cannot help it if I gave Bella to you on a silver platter and you managed to fuck it up. I told you not to hurt her."

Jacob was about to continue but Jasper slapped him on his shoulder as if telling him to shut up.

Edward on the other hand looked at Jacob as if he lost his mind. "You sorry son of a bitch. You know - I should have known that given the off chance Bella escaped you'd be there. Acting like this great friend while in reality you're not. Look at how far back this goes Jacob. I mean hell - you were ready to hand her over to me back in grade school, for a profit, or all the other times she wouldn't give you the time of day and you told me what you wanted to do to her? You think I'm the fucked up one? OH and let us not forget about the recent mess I helped you clean up with Leah, huh? Think I don't remember that this is her apartment? How long have you been letting people think that Leah is out of town?"

Jacob seethed at Edward, "Watch yourself Edward. You have no idea what you're saying." Truth was Jacob knew exactly where Edward was about to go. The last thing he needed was for Bella to hear every word.

Edward looked back at Jacob in disbelief. "You're in denial. I know exactly what the hell I'm talking about this place or better yet Jacob, just tell me where she's at!"

While Edward and Jacob continued their little spat, Bella sat on the toilet trying quietly to relieve herself of the water she drank. She decided against flushing until she knew they were gone. After finding some antibacterial gel, she rubbed her hands together and dried them on the towel. Bella walked back over to the door and placed her ear against it so she could hear what was being said.

All of a sudden, the door shook and jolted her. She lost her balance and caught herself on the shower curtain. It had pulled back in the midst of her fall and she saw what she thought was red paint. Upon closer inspection however, she realized it was not paint. It was actually blood. She yanked the curtain back and brought her hands to her mouth to stifle her yelp. There was blood all over the shower, in the tile grout and everywhere. She looked down by the drain and saw several pieces of black hair. Bella stumbled back and tried very hard to not hyperventilate. This was why it smelled off in the apartment. _Oh my God,_ Bella thought, _what did Jacob do?_ She focused on the voices on the opposite side of the door. Edward was telling Jacob repeatedly that he was in denial. However, what he said next froze her to the core.

"I know you killed Leah. I remember how you called me, panicking because you had smacked her around to many times after she told you no. How you took her on her own bed and then slit her throat. I remember how you said that if you had Bella to smack around and fuck whenever you wanted to then that would have never happened. You're a sick fuck Jacob." Jacob pushed Edward away.

"Maybe I'm a sick fuck, but at least I don't go stalking a girl, then take her and abuse her!" Jacob shoved his finger in Edward's chest.

Edward shoved Jacob back and barked, "What the fuck are you talking about? I may have hit her a few times and I hate myself for it but at least I don't go and act like a knight in shinning armor to try and save said girl and lie to your best friend about it!" Emmett and Jasper finally stepped in to intervene.

After a few minutes, Edward spoke up again, "I have the right mind to eliminate you Jacob. I know there is no broken pipe down in the basement and I know you have been hiding Bella. She's here, isn't she? That's why you were so nervous with us coming in here. Were you really going to help her escape or were you going to cling to her like you have in the past to the point that when she says no. She has nowhere to go?" Jacob didn't answer he instead hung his head.

"Well answer me, goddammit!" Edward yelled. Jaco flinched,

"Yes, fine. I was going to help her get to a different location so I could keep her for myself alright?" Jacob shoved off Jasper and began to walk towards the bathroom door. "Bella, it's over. I can't help you."

Edward shoved Jacob to the side and seethed. "You are not going anywhere near her. Do I make myself clear?" Edward began to make his way towards the bathroom door."Bella, honey," He didn't want to scare her so he thought if he called her name it would help once he opened the door. However, when he opened it was empty.

As soon as Bella had discovered the blood and heard everything from Jacob and Edward, she began shimming her way out the window. When she heard Jacob start to move towards the bathroom door, she quickly pushed herself the rest of the way onto the landing and down the fire escape carefully. Last thing she needed was for Edward or his goons to find her or to injure herself. She heard Edward's voice threaten Jacob about touching her, but she refused to look up.

Finally, she made it to the ground where she ran towards Jacob's truck. She remembered it wouldn't start. Thinking quickly she scanned the street and saw a green hummer. Looking in the window, she sighed heavily. No keys, but she remembered what her dad taught her.

When she was in high school her truck would act up every once in a while with the key, so her father taught her how to hot-wire the truck. It was now that she was incredibly thankful for that useful skill. She saw that the windows were cracked and placed her arm in to reach the handle, just as she grabbed it, she heard Edward's yell for her. Bella quickly manuvered her hand back out and roughly jumped inside. She looked up and checked the doors making sure they were locked. Glancing up in the mirror, she could see that Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Jacob were some five-hundred yards and closing in on her fast.

She tried to calm her breathing down so she could focus. She dove under the dashboard and set off to work. It took a few times but the truck finally roared to life. She was about to put the truck into drive when she heard someone yanking on the door handle. A hand slapped against the glass and she let out a shocked scream. Edward was on the driver side door desperately trying to open it.

"Isabella, open this door now!" Edward growled.

"No, stay the hell away from me!" Bella screamed.

She put the truck into drive and stomped on the gas only having to slam on the breaks before hitting Jacob.

He looked at her pleadingly,

"Bella, you have to get out of the truck. There is nowhere for you to go," she shook her head and looked back to back up.

Emmett was standing directly behind her. She glanced to the passenger side and saw Jasper was standing there.

"C'mon darlin, no one is going to hurt you. We realize that you're scared, but you need to come out."

"No! Stay away from me. I don't want anything to do with you!" Bella yelled.

She heard a crash and glass flung around her. Startled, she accidentally slammed her foot on the gas. The hummer lurched forward directly towards Jacob. She completely ignoring the fact that she had just clipped Jacob and kept driving making sure to get as much distance as possible. Unfortunately, Edward was still on the vehicle with her. After Edward had managed to break the window he grab the steering wheel and steered it so it would not hit Jacob head on.

However, now, the speed of the truck was increasing and he was barely hanging on.

"Bella, honey, stop the truck." Edward looked into her eyes pleading with her.

Bella looked over at him, tears streaming down her eyes. She could feel a cut on her forehead as well as some knicks on her hands from the shards of glass. She did not want Edward to die, but be damned if she would let him capture her. She worked to hard to get away from him. She slowed to a stop so Edward could get some footing. Once she realized he was safe enough, she shoved him backwards away from the door. As soon as, Edward stumbled away, Bella hurriedly pulled her arm back into the cab only to slice it open from her elbow to her wrist on a jagged piece of glass still stuck in the windowpane. Crying out she tucked her arm into her lap but knew she didn't have time to dwell on the severity of the situation. Pushing her leg into her arm to try to help with the bleeding, Bella pushed down on the accelerator and was quickly gone from Edward's sight.

"Bella!" Edward bellowed as his crew caught up.

"Man, she just swiped my truck," Emmett half chuckled and half cried causing Edward to snare at him.

Holding his hands up, he laughed heartily, "Dude, ever hear of Lo-jack," Jasper couldn't help but snicker at Emmett's idea. Edward reached over and kissed Emmett on the head. "Brilliant! Let's get to work shall we?"

**Hello all. Sorry it's been so long. Life in general has been..eh..and we all know how crazy it can be. It also doesn't help that I have either been out of town or working on my computer. Apparently there have been LOTS of issues with it. Forget the fact that the moniter is starting to go out. FREAKING LOVELY! OH wait there's more...my muse has ran away thus leaving me scratching my head trying to figure out what to write. GRRRR.. Ok, Rant over. I hope everyone had a great Christmas or Holiday season and that 2011 will be great..and it will be b/c in November Breaking Dawn 1 comes out! YES! :) Enjoy and before I forget:**

**SM owns Twilight, I'm just borrowing them.**

**Thanks to my lovely beta Nails 233; if it wasn't for her I do think my muse would completely vanish. ;) I did tweek it a bit so any mistakes are mine.**

**You all..the readers. Thank you so much for reading my story. It means a lot! **


	7. Chapter 7

Previously:

"Bella!" Edward bellowed as his crew caught up.

"Man, she just swiped my truck," Emmett half chuckled and half cried causing Edward to snarl at him.

Holding his hands up, he laughed heartily, "Dude, ever hear of Lo-jack," Jasper couldn't help but snicker at Emmett's idea.

Edward reached over and kissed Emmett on the head. "Brilliant! Let's get to work shall we?"

Bella drove like crazy to the only safe place she could think of, her parents' house. She was fighting consciousness and knew she had lost a lot of blood. She had to roll the windows down so she wouldn't throw up from the copper smell as it penetrated the cab of the hummer. When she arrived at her parent's house, she decided to park along the side in the shadows, hoping to not draw any attention, unwanted or wanted. The last thing she needed was to have Edward and his goons find her. She needed to think, but it was difficult with her current condition. As she half hopped, half slid down out of the cab, cradling her wounded arm, Bella cautiously surveyed the surrounding area. No cars had followed in her pursuit and to her knowledge no one knew where she was. Not a single soul was out on her former street in the rainy town of Forks.

She saw her father's police cruiser parked on the opposite driveway, her mother's VW bug was also parked there. Making her way to the front door she stopped on the porch to retrieve the spare key that was hidden in the hanging flower pot. Twisting the bottom back on, she made her way to the door and unlocked it. It wasn't horribly late so she thought her father would be sitting in his chair watching the latest game on his big screen TV. Her mother would be at the kitchen table working on her latest harebrained idea which last time was scrap-booking.

Last time Bella thought, Last time was months ago.

Her parents thought she was dead. Jacob had even said so.

They are going to freak. She thought. As she was about to open the door a wave of dizziness swept over her and she leaned against the door frame. Taking a brief glance toward her arm, she shuddered from the blood and kicked the door open. What she found inside surprised her.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Sure there was furniture, but, no parents. No lights, nothing. She shut and locked the front door and stumbled her way toward the kitchen. Using the moonlight shining through the windows she found a dish cloth in a drawer. She wrapped it around her arm to try to minimize the bleeding. As she squeezed it tight, another wave of dizziness hit her and she collapsed to the ground.

"Shit." Bella mumbled.

She waited until she felt strong enough to move up the stairs to the first aid kit in the bathroom. Slowly, she stood on wobbly legs leaning on the counter for support. Once she had her bearings, she made her way to the staircase. Very carefully she put one foot on the stairs, using her other hand she gripped the banister and made her way up.

Once on the landing she moved to the door on the right. Stepping into the bathroom, she turned on the light and winced. Her eyes adjusted and she continued toward the medicine cabinet for the first aid kit. Feeling groggy by the second, she opened up the door to the cabinet and reached in bringing the kit down. She eased herself to the toilet and looked at her injured arm. The towel was drenched in blood.

She shook off the queasy feelings and began to unwrap it. Blood was steadily seeping out of the cut and running down her arm. The cut was extremely deep. Shaking her head, she worked quickly at cleaning the wound, ignoring the searing pain, and then continued wrapping it with gauze. She hoped that it would hold until morning so she could try to find a doctor. She had a feeling she needed stitches but she just couldn't make her way to the hospital. She stood up and slowly made her way to her bed. She barely made the bed before she slipped into the darkness.

_Meanwhile..._

Emmett accessed the lo-jack system from his iPhone. "Amazing what technology can do now days."

Jasper laughed at him while Edward scowled.

"Anything yet?" Edward asked.

"Patience is a virtue, bro," Emmett said. Edward let out an impatient sigh.

"Emmett, I fully comprehend that, but Bella is injured. It is so bad that she is in desperate need of medical attention. Because she's so stubborn and thinks I'm trying to hurt her severely she won't seek it, at least not nearby. Her life is in danger whether she knows it or not and time is really of the essence!" Edward said flabbergasted.

Emmett's phone beeped stating that it had a location. "Dude, location locked on the car. I think she went to her parents' house."

Edward nodded, "Then to her parents' house we go." Deciding that it would be best to just have Emmett and Jasper, Edward sent the rest of his men home. The three of them loaded up in Jasper's jeep and headed to the Swan residence.

"So, Edward, why do you think she ran?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, J, I thought everything was fine. She was finally accepting things, or so I thought." Edward sighed. "Then that night in the piano room," Edward mumbled.

"Wait, what happened in the piano room, Edward?" Jasper inquired.

"I kinda forced myself on her," Edward half whispered; half mumbled.

"WHAT!" Emmett and Jasper both exclaimed!

Jasper slammed on the breaks knowing that Edward didn't have his seat belt on. Edward braced himself, but it still lurched him forward enough to earn a smack to the forehead.

"Shit! God dammit, Jasper! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Edward yelled. He had his hand held up to his head. "I think I'm bleeding you asshole!"

Emmett slapped Edward upside the head, "Emmett, I swear to God," Edward was about to start in on both of them, when the car door was ripped open and Edward was smashed up against the side of Jasper's jeep multiple times by Emmett's massive hands.

"I. SWEAR. TO. GOD. I. WILL. KILL. YOU!" Emmett exclaimed while shoving Edward with each word.

"No wonder she wanted to get the hell away from you. Here we have thought we were helping you, well not anymore, we are done! We will help Bella, but not you. I can't believe you Edward. Have you lost all reason?" Jasper asked.

"I didn't do it. I didn't rape her. She was crying and just went limp. I know I'm a heartless ass, but I'm not that heartless. I had been drinking, I...it's no excuse, but...I..." Edward shoved Emmett off as he came to a realization. "Oh no, she thinks I did! She thinks, I...that...I...me...," Edward mumbled as he walked a track in the dirt. His hands went into his hair and he feverishly paced back and forth, mumbling more profanities.

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other and shrugged. Emmett motioned Jasper forward and Jasper motioned Emmett forward. They each shook their heads at one another before finally Emmett put out his fist. Jasper shook his head, "No."

"Just do it," whispered Emmett. They shook their fists three times before Emmett kept his as rock and Jasper was scissors.

"Dammit. Every time," Jasper muttered. Emmett had a huge grin on his face and shrugged his shoulders. Emmett motioned his hand toward Edward as if saying, after you. Jasper shook his head and approached a very aggravated Edward. He was still mumbling and pulling on his hair.

"Hey, Edward, are you ok?" Edward looked up from his rambling and tilted his head to the side.

"You're making no sense. Are you saying that you didn't rape Bella?" Jasper asked.

"No. I didn't rape Bella. I almost did, but when she went limp and started crying, I couldn't. She blacked out and I carried her back to bed. I swear I never touched her..." Jasper gave him a condescending look as Edward continued, "Aside from the crap that I have done. I did not rape her," Edward said with so much conviction that Jasper believed him.

"All right, Edward. I believe you. But, you have to promise to start reigning in your anger. I told you from the beginning that this was a bad idea, to make her so dependent on you. For Christ sake Edward, you abducted her, told her that she doesn't exist in her world anymore. She believes it; especially after you had Jacob feed her more lies. How much more of this are you going to continue if we get her back?"

Edward shot Jasper a murderous glare, "I will have Isabella and she will have me. It's inevitable. Eventually, once she accepts things, I will tell her the truth..."

"And on that day, Edward, you will lose her. Take her running away from you as a sign. I am not going to help you get her back if you are going to treat her worse than a dog. You say that you love her, prove it. Emmett and I will help you any way we can, but, you have to let her live. Show her that you love her without confining her. Because I promise you, Edward, if you continue like this, the Bella that we all love, that you love, will be nothing but a shell. Courtesy of you." Jasper poked him in the chest to push his point home, "Then you will have no one to blame but yourself."

Edward slumped against a rock while Emmett and Jasper regrouped by the car. He thought long and hard about what Jasper had said. He knew on one hand that if he wanted to have a true relationship with Isabella, he would have to come clean. On the other hand, he thought his way could be more effective.

_Yes, but will you truly have her love or are you going to scare her into love? _He thought. No matter how he would go about it, it was inevitable. He loved Isabella and he would have her, forever.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long, I'm sure the excuse of  
life" is getting really old, but it is what it is. New job, new things to learn, trying to get a house, spending time with the husband, friends and family, vacations, it's been hectic. Of course my beta has been busy too and it's hard to connect when both people are extremely busy.

However, I wanted to say thank you to the reviews and the kind words from the readers. I am sorry for keeping you hanging, but your words of encouragement and the fact that you like the story have meant a lot. So big thank you and loves! Also, as always, thank you to my beta Nails 233. You are AMAZING and thank you for everything you do.


End file.
